Midgard's new King and Queen
by Alycats 96
Summary: The Avengers lost, and now Loki is in charge. During the attack though in New York, he falls madly in love for the daughter of Tony Stark, Clara Stark. He promised in that moment that she would be his queen, and he would do anything to get her at his side. Will she comply and fall in love with the new king? **Accepting Requests.**
1. Chapter 1

Clara Stark walked through the streets, the gray hood of her leather jacket up to keep her signature blond hair hidden. She moved slowly and cautiously, deep blue eyes hidden by sunglasses looking around every once in a while to make sure no one was following her. Her father, the once Iron Man, and the rest of the Avengers were gone. No one knew if they were alive or dead, all they knew was that they were gone, and for Clara that meant to stay deep in hiding. She knew the new king, Loki, and he knew her, but that was the problem.. Ever since he had seen her in New York, he had fallen deeply for her, and now for the full year he had been in control he was looking for her. Clara stay hidden to the best of her abilities, keeping her golden blond hair hidden behind a hood, deep blue eyes concealed behind sunglasses no matter the time, pale skin covered with a leather jacket, skinny jeans that did give away her slim outline, and brown tall boots. She never stayed in once place for too long, as the risk of being caught was too high. That was why she was on the move, trying to stay hidden but that ended up back firing when someone came up behind her and stopped her by pulling back a little on her shoulder.

"Crap...," She whispered, voice too quiet to be heard. She didn't turn around, so the person behind her spun her around. She looked up to see the man she had been trying to avoid for all this time, Loki...

Loki looked at her seriously, not sure if she was the beauty he was looking for, but only Clara had the tall, beautiful slim figure that could be spotted any where like this women did. Her face was hidden back behind the hood as was her hair, he couldn't see her eyes either due to the sunglasses. This bothered the king greatly, so he acted, pulling the hood down. Instantly her blond hair came down to it's natural flowing position.

He smiled, this was her. No other women in all the nine realms had her flawless features and silky golden hair. She was like a lone star in the pitch black night. Though her sky blue eyes were still hidden. He took a hand off her shoulder to slowly pull of the sunglasses. Once they were off, he threw them to the ground.

Clara bit her lip, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking up and looking into his emerald eyes. This was it, all the hiding was for nothing as he had found her. He didn't give up, she would gave him that, but she didn't exactly appreciate being hunted down like an animal.

"Hello beautiful. You are a hard one to find," He smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly. She wanted to move and run away, but there was no where to run any more. Earth was his, and she was in the area of the lowest rankings. Who knew what they would do to her.

Loki watched her closely, noticing the slight fear that came across her angelic features. He didn't know if this was fear about him or their location. He tried to shake the thought off that she was afraid of him, and focused that she was fearful of her location with her identity being revealed.

"Love, you have no reason to be afraid anymore. I will protect you," He promised her, stepping closer to her and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his armored chest.

Clara didn't know how to react, she had been sure that when he found her, he would mind control her so that he would follow his every command. Instead he was loving and soft, despite the harsh and cruel name he had for himself. She wouldn't admit this to him, but she actually she felt.. safe.. in his arms. A thing she hadn't felt for a year now. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed his cold embrace for a moment, allowing her blazing hot skin to be chilled to a comfortable temperature before stepping back and away from him.

"What do you want from me?" She finally spoke up, making Loki drop his arms from her as he looked down at her.

"I do not want anything from you Clara Stark nor do I wish to hurt you," He answered, wanting to hear her talk more. Her voice was soft and warm.

"Then what do you want?" She replied, eyes narrowing.

"For you to be safe and happy... at my side."

"You want me happy? Let my planet go!" She stopped, her body was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't slept in days and she couldn't remember the last time she had actually eaten. Her vision had been slightly blurry for a while, but now it was really bad. She could barely make out anything. Everything stared to spin and the ground seemed to becoming closer. All she remembered was her name being called and strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her away from the ground before she hit. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was pacing outside the healing room where doctors were working on Clara. He had brought her back to his castle, which resembled the golden castle in Asgard from his childhood. Expect here he was free from ridicule, and he was a king. The love of his life behind the doors to his right. He stopped and looked at the doors before pacing again. She had been in there a while, and he was starting to worry. He was about to go in when a doctor walked out.

He almost tackled the doctor, grabbing his shoulders roughly and looking at him very seriously. "How is she? Is she well?" He asked quickly, the doctor put his hands up.

"Her body is exhausted. She passed out, but she'll be okay with proper rest and time. She should be waking up soon," The doctor answered. Loki nodded and let him go, stepping around him and into the room. He didn't look at the nurses who were looking at him as he ran to Clara's bed side.

She was asleep or unconscious, he couldn't tell as she was in a state of complete easement. Her black eye lashes in complete contrast as they rested on her snow white skin. Her skin color couldn't possibly be healthy, but she had this skin tone since before he had gained rule.

He ran his fingers along her jawline in a very gentle way. Her skin was freezing! That wasn't right, she had a warmth to her. He frowned and wrapped her in a blanket, wishing that his skin could provide her with some warmth, but it would only do the opposite.

Loki watched the signs of life. Clara's chest slowly rising and falling with every soft breath. The sound of the heart monitor echoing the sound of her beating heart. The slight stir under her eye lids. He knew she would awake. He wasn't sure how she would react to him being there.

"Clara? Beautiful can you hear me?" He asks softly, cupping her cheek. Her eye lids opened half way before closing again. He watched her closely as her eyes opened all the way. She looked hazily around, not noticing he was there.

"Your eyes are a breathtaking sight. Are you okay?" He speaks up, making her finally look at him. She narrowed her eyes as she meet his gaze.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the best she could from her laying down position. He smiled warmly at her. She was so beautiful even when she glared at him.

"Your new home my dear," He told her.

"I'm not your dear.. Let me go...," She snapped, looking harshly at him.

"Ms. Stark you are in no condition to be on the streets , plus a beautiful women as yourself should not be alone. People could do gruesome stuff to you," He reasoned, ignoring her harshness.

"What and you won't?"

"I would not dream of hurting you."

"... Why me? There are probably millions of other girls would swoon at the sight of you."

He chuckled at her question before answering, "Love have you looked in a mirror? None compare to you, plus you have a wonderful personality. Everything about you is amazing."

"Uh... Thank you?"

"You're welcome," He smiled, moving a lose strand of her hair behind her shoulder. She moved a little away from him, trying not to be rude, but good grief. He barely knew her and he already threated her like they had been dating for a long time.

Loki watched Clara move away from him and dropped his hands immediately. He mentally cursed himself for moving too fast with her. There was no way she felt what he felt towards her, but maybe in time she would. That was his hope, that Clara would come willingly and become his forever. He would name her a Aseir, a goddess, and if the gods blessed him enough he would start a family with this beautiful woman. He couldn't help but smile at her as she looked around. She was no longer dressed in her filthy clothes he found wearing on the streets. She wore a lose but beautiful blue dress, which matched her eyes. He started to stare as he smirked at her. Oh yes, she would be his, and he would wait as long as he had to, but she /would/ be his


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of a day was mostly a blur to Clara. Loki left after a little while to tend to some things, and she had to stay in the infirmary for a while longer as doctors made sure she was okay. When she finally got the all clear, she immediately left the infirmary and was lead to her new chambers, the Queen's chambers right next to the King's chambers of course. Loki wanted her close, she would be his queen no matter what.

The rooms were huge, completely breathtaking. Everything was elegant and regal. The bedroom set up to perfection, large windows on the east and west sides of the room for a clear view of the sun rising and setting over Central Park. The bed was larger than a king size. She was grateful that the comforter, certain, and rugs weren't green but different colors, mostly blue. Everything was warm and inviting, but there was still one thing missing... freedom.

Clara sighed and starting to walk through the rooms. There was a library, sitting room, entertainment room, bedroom, grand bathroom, and even a weight room which made Clara smile. He was a dork, but at least he did his homework on her. She was a fitness freak.

She walked into the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was ruffled and her skin was faded from stress, smeared in dirt. Her dress hung around her fit figure loosely. She shook her head and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower to clean off her body before getting dressed. She did her hair into a French braid and put on makeup that looked natural, complimenting her skin well as to make her eyes pop. She pulled on a short blue lace dress with a black belt before putting on black flats.

There was really no reason to get dressed up, but she had nothing else to do. Her back was turned towards the door as she looked down at a book on the counter top in front of her. Loki soundlessly walked in, looking at Clara. He smirked at her as he walked up behind her, keeping a good bit of distance.

"Darling you look... gorgeous," He complimented, making her turn quickly to look at him. She accidentally knocked the book of the counter. Loki chuckled and shook his head, watching as she put a hand over her heart.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attacked?!" She snapped.

"No of course not, love," He smoothly replied, walking up to her and picking up the book. "The Fault in Our Stars?"

She blushed a little and took it back, "Hey, it's a good book!"

He chuckled and put his hands up in defense. "I'm not judging, just never took you for a romantic type..."

"Just a little... Hey could I ask you a question?"

"Of course love."

"Do I have to stay in here?"

"No dear, would you like to go for a walk?"

"That would be nice," She smiled. Loki smiled back and extended his arm for her. He wasn't sure she would take it, but when she did he was completely thrilled. Her arm wrapped around his.

Loki lead Clara out of her chambers and through the halls, going no where in particular. He just wanted to spend alone time with her as she had her arm around his and her free hand on top of his arm.

"So Ms. Stark your boyfriend wouldn't mind this?" He asked curiously. Clara laughed.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh...," He couldn't help but smile. "Why not?"

"I didn't like anyone, they were all jerks."

"Did they hurt you?" Loki growled, making her look at him.

"No... They are just rude. Relax, everyone was afraid of my father... never mind..."

"Do you miss him?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Understandable," He nodded. She fell silent and looked down, clutching to his arm. He watched her before kissing the side of her head. He was madly in love with her, could she see it? Could she see how much he wanted to be with her. He stopped and gently pushed her back against a wall, putting his hands on her hips. She looked at him, unsure on what to do.

"Clara Stark... I love you," He admitted, making her gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara was completely shocked, she didn't know what to say. For a long time there she didn't even think Loki was capable of love. She just thought he liked the way she looked, just wanted what every other guy wanted sex. This was unbelievable... He loved her?

She stared at him in disbelief. Her lips shut tightly as her eyes got bigger. She didn't know what to think, could she love him back? He was very attractive that's for sure, and she couldn't help but notice his soft side when he was around her. She trembled a bit, trying to get away from him, but he stepped closer blocking her between his body and the wall. He didn't wait for her to speak, only watched her before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

Her lips were soft and warm against his cold skin, making him pull her as close as he possible could without breaking her. She didn't kiss him back, but that didn't make him stop. She finally gave him and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and kissing him.

This made Loki kiss her harder, like she was the only thing that was keeping him alive. She was his everything. He had to fight to control himself, fight to keep from ripping her close off her to see her true beauty. Not yet, he told himself, give it time. He would wait for as long as he needed to if he meant she became his willingly. He would have made her his even if she didn't come willingly, but to have her love him on her would be something on her own.

Clara finally broke the kiss as her lungs started to scream for air. Her breathing was slightly quick but soft as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Loki's eyes opened and he smirked at her, still holding her extremely close. He kissed along her jawline before kissing her forehead.

"Dear, I didn't know you held such feelings for me," He chuckled. She faintly smiled as she looked up at him. Did she have feelings for him was it true? He did have a hold over her that's for sure, but was love possible towards him?

"Oh my god...," She gasped as she looked down, making Loki look at her strangely. She could never see it, but she did like it him.. It was more of a crush now, not love, not yet.

"What's wrong love?" Loki asked concern. Clara looked up at him, not dropping his arms from around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him. He chuckled against her lips and quickly kissed her back. He pulled back and cupped her check.

"You are by far the greatest kisser ever," He chuckled as she smiled. "Clara Stark, I love you with all of my being. You are my absolute everything. In my culture we would call it courting, but in yours you would call it dating, so in the light of that. Allow me to become Midgardian for a moment as I ask you to go out without me and become my girlfriend." She laughed, his words were adorable to her. She kissed her cheek. "I would be honored," She accepted, making him lift her up so she was at him height and kissed her again, with passion this time.

Loki was completely thrilled by her answer. It was all going his way, the love of his life starting to become his. He had held her closer and even kissed her. He had gotten further with her than he ever thought he would for a long time. Of course he wanted to go /much/ further, but he would be patient and wait for her. For now he would make her happy and give her everything, then he would make her an Aseir and marry her. She would become his queen and lover. After she pulled away from the kiss for air, he looked into her deep blue eyes as he ran his fingers along her jawline. "You must be exhausted love. Have you eaten recently?" He asked, not looking away from her. She looked down and slowly shook her head.

"No," She admitted.

"Clara you need to take care of yourself," He sighed and put her back down on her feet. She dropped her arms from around his neck, keeping her eyes adverted from him. Loki took her hand in his as he lead her back towards her chambers.

When they got back into her chambers, he took her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it. He bowed in front of her making her smile and blush a little.

"I will return a little later my love as for now I have some business to attend to," He told her before stepping forward and kissing her forehead. "As for you, you need to eat something and rest until I return."

She rolls her eyes and nods, he smiles in satisfaction before kissing her cheek and walking from the room. She looked around as her shoulders slumped.

"What the hell am I doing? He's a monster... He's killed innocent people.. Taken over my planet, kidnapped or killed my father... What's wrong with me?" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki found that he couldn't stop smiling as he went towards the throne room. He was king, and Clara would soon be his. She would rule at his side, and one day they would leave Midgard and rule Asgard for she was a true goddess. Goddess of what though? She was perfect in so many ways. How could he place one title on it? Goddess of beauty? No that wasn't enough.. Goddess of perfection? That just made her sound rude, when she was far from it.. Goddess kindness and compassion... That didn't sound so bad... It fit her, but it didn't completely fit. He would find her the perfect title because she was the perfect girl. She was his girl.  
He walked into the throne room, his mind spinning with thoughts of Clara. Some of the servants who took care of the important stuff for him like a council would, stared at him as he was still smiling. He looked over at them and a glare replaced his smile.  
"What are you all looking at?" He growled, making them all look away.  
"Nothing Sir," The head servant said. "How is your plan working you highness?"  
"Excellent, as always. The beautiful Clara Stark will soon be my wife and your queen," He proudly said, sitting down on his throne. He looked at the empty space around him. "She will need a place at my side up here, she will need a throne."  
"Of course Sir," The head servant replied, bowing his head before sending a servant off to do as the king has requested. "Her labs and medical test came back in-"  
"And? Is she healthy? Did everything check out well?"  
"Yes of course, she is as healthy as a horse other than being a bit under weight, but that will be easy to take care of."  
"Good. Excellent. I want her as comfortable as she can be, that means she is not to be locked in her chambers all day. She is allowed to leave, with guards and go where she pleases... Again with guards."  
"I will let her guards now your highness but you should know something.."  
"What? Your tone brings worry, speak!"  
"The citizens will do anything to either take her from you or murder her in cold blood. She could either rally them in rebellion or make them more obedient to you."  
"I will /not/ allow them to even touch her let alone harm her, she will have the best guards. Have I made myself clear?" Loki snarled, green eyes dark and dangerous.  
"Y-yes sir...," The servants all replied.  
"Then get to it!" He yelled, making all the servants scramble off. Once only the guards were left, he balled his fists. His temper was reaching a dangerous level, until the image of Clara came across his mind. He visually started to relax.  
"Bring me Clara Stark, quickly," He called to a guard. The guard nodded and shuffled off to get the girl.  
By the time the guard had returned, Loki was very impatient. Clara's hair was now done as she walked in. She looked very confused as she looked at Loki, who stood up right when he saw her in all her beauty.  
"Is everything okay-" She was cut off by Loki.  
"Come here, love," He said lovingly, watching her as she walked up the stairs and in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She just stood there for a moment before resting her head onto his shoulder.  
Clara could forget in that moment all the bad things he had done. He wasn't a monster, just misunderstood. He wasn't evil, and he wasn't cold hearted. He was probably the kindest person she knew, he was sweet, and he truly did care about her. He wasn't a monster, and she hated to admit it. Hated herself for doing this, but she loved him. He was the only one who truly care about her...  
"Loki..," She finally spoke up, her hands holding onto his armor.  
"Yes love?" He responded gently, kissing the top of her head.  
"I love you...," She admitted. He smiled and held her closer.  
"I love you too Clara Stark," He answered.

**So sorry about that! I had a little bit of a glitch there! Hopefully this one is better!**


End file.
